Alonzo "Arlox" Ricci (DotS)
Background Alonzo grew up in poverty. As the second child of four, he would often pick up odd jobs, starting at age 14, in order to scrape up some extra cash. His father worked full time in a factory, packing boxes for Page Industries, while his mother stayed at home to care for him, his two brothers, and his sister. His whole life, Alonzo has struggled to make enough money. When he turned 18, he got a job at the convenience store as a third shift clerk. He was lucky in that he was never personally robbed at that store. Still living at home, he was able to scrape by for a few years. When he was 21, Alonzo was hired by the local mechanic to do most of his grunt work, and left home. It paid better than the convenience store, but he was still broke. By 23, he’d had enough, and decided to try his hand at crime -- specifically at being a bruiser. Because if there was one thing he was good at, it was being a heavy hitter. For a while he lent his services to underground organizations that needed a grunt, and it helped him make some extra cash. With the extra money, Alonzo invested in something to make him even better at his job: a cyberarm. He had it along with three metal spurs installed when he was 26, and has been active in the criminal community ever since. He’s kept his job at the auto body shop, but for the past five years has awaited the opportunity for big money. Edges Brawler: +2 damage with a successful unarmed attack. Alertness: +2 to Notice rolls. Martial Artist: You are never considered unarmed and never subject to the Unarmed Defender rule. With a successful unarmed attack, you add +d4 to your Strength roll (as if using a small weapon). Hindrances Habit (Major): Alonzo is a chain smoker. He goes through around a pack of cigarettes a day, though it varies based on his stress levels. Affinity Mina +45 (Neutral) * Mina talked shit about his porno. disliked that * Mina won that coke snorting competition. liked that * Mina got it with Tina. liked that * Mina has cool drones. liked that * Mina used her Fly-Spy to scope out the area. liked that Faye -5 (Neutral) * Faye cut that one guy in half. liked that * Faye let him smoke in the car. liked that * Faye started a fight with 7 gangbangers. hated that * Faye had to one-up him and cut down a door. disliked that * Faye wins Bennet her money back after she gambles it away. liked that Bennet +100 (Neutral) * Bennet made their mission easier with hacking. loved that * Bennet is cute. liked that * Bennet does poorly in combat. disliked that * Bennet got the files for their mission. liked that * Bennet sports her cute raspberry beret. liked that * Bennet makes Alonzo a makeshift sign at his first fight. loved that Category:DotS